Because of the Waterpark
by rockinflower101
Summary: The gang goes to the water park and then they start having feelings for each other. What happens when Percy and Annabeth both find out that they're both dating someone. And what will happen when they want to break up with them but can't. What if someone or people were standing in their way. Read the story to find out more.
1. Getting Ready

**Because of The Waterpark**

**This is my first story so go easy on me if a get a few reviews today I might post the next chapter today so review please.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth wake up!" Thalia said while throwing a pillow straight at my face.

"What the hell was that for!"

"That's for making us late to the waterpark so hurry up or we're leaving you"

"Ok, ok I'm coming have some patience please."

I got out of bed and did all the things you do to get ready, you know shower, brushing your teeth, combing your hair. I decided to wear my owl bikini and some black short, shorts with a white tank top. I left the room to find Thalia, Selina, and Junpier sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Aren't we going to eat breakfast?"

"Oh yah can you make us something." Silena said trying to sound sweet

"Fine what do you want?"

"Pancakes!" They all screamed

"Pancakes it is"

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Guys get your lazy asses out of bed!" Nico screamed through a megaphone.

A few seconds later we all showed up in the living room ready to cut Nico head of his body.

"What was that for?"

"That's for forgetting that we're going to Raging Waters today."

"Really all that just because we forgot." Grover said sounding like he was going back to bed soon.

"Yah I heard that there will be lots of cutie girls so come on."

I went back into my room and took a quick shower and put on my blue swim trunks. I got out and everyone was eating a bowl of cereal in the living room. I quickly got into the kitchen and made myself one and then sat down next to Becendorf.

"Hurry up guys or we're not going to get on any of the good rides." Nico said

"Yah we're going." Becendorf said putting his plate in the sink

"So who's driving." I said

"You are!" They all screamed

"Great then lets go."


	2. Meeting Each Other

**Because of The Waterpark**

**Annabeth's ****POV**

"Annie turn on the radio" Juniper said

"Don't call me Annie!" I said while turning on the radio.

Ass back home by Maroon 5 started playing. **(the girls are going to started singing don't ask why I just thought it would be funny)**

* * *

"Oh, so sexy y'all!" Silena sang seductively.

"I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home I left the keys under the mat to our front door for one more chance to hold you close I don't know where you're going just get your ass back home" Juniper sang

"We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions so I'm trying to do my best to make something outta nothing and sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact when you call and I don't even know what city I'm at" Thalia rapped "OR what day of the week in the middle of the month in a year I don't recall it's like my life's in repeat and the last time we spoke I told you I wouldn't be long that was last November now December's almost gone I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong"

"I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home I left the keys under the mat to our front door for one more chance to hold you I don't know where you're going just get ass back home" I sang

"And you been nothing but amazing and I will never take that for granted half of these birds would have flew to coop but you, you truly understand it and the fact you stood beside me everytime you heard some bogusness." Sliena rapped

* * *

"Hey girls sorry to ruin the fun but we're here."

"Yeah!" They all screamed

"Imma go buy the tickets be right back."

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Ok what to first."

"Oh how about thunder rapids, I've always wanted to go on that." Grover said overly excited.

"Sure why not."

Then as we were heading in line I saw the hottest girl ever. She was wearing a completely black bikini that had a skull on it. She had short black hair and the most electrifying blue eyes.

"Now that girls hot" I said

"Good luck dude but I don't think she'll be interested." Percy said laughing at me

"You'll see she'll be begging for me just watch."

And with that I left toward the girl. She was busy taking to her friends so she didn't notice me at first but then when she stared at me I felt my knees getting weak.

"So hot stuff are you free right know." I tried to sound seductive but it didn't come out right.

"Yah in your dreams punk." She said it harshly but it sounded so sweet.

"Oh come on you know I'm hot." I said but then she did the last thing I thought she would do she slapped me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We were all watching Nico making a fool of himself infront of that girl and her friends. We were all laughing at him till the girl slapped Nico. Now we were all rolling on the floor laugh at him, and he thought the girl would fall for him.

"hey guys as funny as this is I think we should go help out little Romeo with his Juliet don't you think."

"Yah you're right." Grover said getting off the ground

We were all walking toward Nico and he was still standing there looking like an idiot while all the girls were laughing at him. Next to the punk girl that slapped Nico stood the most beautiful girl ever. She had blonde hair with princess curls and was wearing a cutie owl bikini. She had a perfect tan and sparkling gray eyes.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After Thalia slapped the kid we all started laughing. He just stood the dumfounded because I don't think he had that one coming. Then these three other guys started coming toward us. One of them caught my eye, he had black hair that was messy but it went well with him, he also had dazzling green eyes. He had a great body, and was petty tall.

The green eyed guy said, "Sorry about it's just my friend isn't really good with girls."

"Hey" the guy hitting on Thalia said

"By the way my name is Percy Jackson; the guy hitting on your friend is Nico Di Angelio; that's Grover Underwood; and that Charles Becendorf."

"Hi my name is Annabeth Chase; the girl Nico was hitting in is Thaila Grace; that's Juniper Brush; and that's Silena Beauregard."

"oh Charlie your cutie come with me" Silena said while pulling Charlie away

"Uh call me Becendorf."

"Ok then follow me Becendorf."

"Hi Juniper" Grover said timidly

"Hey follow me Grover."

"And then there were four." Nico said

"Come on jerk lets follow the others." Thalia said and with the she pulled Nico away with her.

And then there were two I thought.

"so you like owls." Percy said

"Uh..oh yah I love owls."

"Cool, so should we go with the others before we lose them."

"Yah, let's go."

**Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I made my chapters longer for you guys. And remember the more you review the faster I update.**


	3. Your Dating Someone?

**Because of the Waterpark**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and favorite my story. I thought of a new story I might post it today or early in the morning tomorrow. Thanks to everyone you made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does but I own the plot.**

**Percy's POV**

Hanging out with Annabeth isn't even half that bad I was actually having fun. I know you might find it hard to believe but she's actually pretty fun. And I couldn't get enough of her eyes… did I just say that, scratch that okay I never said it. We went on Dragon Den, Drop Out, Dark Hole, Neptune's Fury, Thunder Rapids, and Tunnel of Terror. But the fun of it was that I got to ride all the two people rides with Annabeth. I just loved how she would scream when she was scared or laugh when we were in the Tunnel of Terror. I thought it was kind of scary when we were upside down but no she thought it was hilarious.

"Hey so do you guys wanna go eat something?" Nico asked

"Oh yah can we go over to your house Annie." Thaila said trying to sound sweet which wasn't working at all.

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Sorry Annie can we?"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES, and you don't wanna disagree with me or else I'll tell everyone your secret." Thalia said triumphantly.

"Fine, but just for a little while" Annabeth said sounding defeated.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe Thalia would actually tell everyone my secret I mean if anyone knows I'll be embarrassed for life.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Thalia was over at my house one time and we went upstairs into my room to do homework. On one of my shelves there were six teddy bears._

"_What are these?" Thalia asked_

"_Eh those are just some stuffed animals my parents have given me for my birthday."_

"_Oh okay." But then she looked at the name tags they had. (Okay you might think that's weird but I thought I would forget their names so I put tags on them)_

"_Hey wasn't Ethan one of the guys you liked."_

"_Uh..no" but it sounded more like a question than a statement_

"_Hey didn't you also like a guy named Luke, Cole, Dylan, Brad, Ben, and Jake?" she said looking at the other name tags of the other five bears._

"_NO!" I said rather too quickly_

"_OMG you name your stuffed animals after your crushes don't you!"_

"_No they're just randomly named that" _

"_Sure they are Annie"_

"_No really they are"_

"_Sure now this is something I can hold against you forever!" She said with a huge grin on her face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

And if you still don't get the secret I explain it more. Every time I have a crush I go to the mall and get myself a teddy bear and name them after that person. And if you think that's embarrassing I used to kiss each one every night and talk to them. So yah I will never let Thalia spill my secret EVER!

* * *

**Nico's POV**

We were all at Annabeth's house eating pizza and watching the Titanic. Of course the girls were all excited when Silena thought of watching it while us guy were all groaning cause we didn't want to watch a chick flick.

"Hey do we really have to watch a chick flick?"

"Yah we do cause I would love to see you guys cry." Thalia said with a smirk on her face.

I of course just laughed at her. "Sure you won't even see me cry once."

"Oh yah want to bet on it."

"Sure 20 dollars!"

"Okay" Dam this is easy I'm going to be rich, well not really but you know I get easy money and that makes me really happy.

Toward the end of the movie when the ship was sinking and everyone was dying everyone in the room started to cry even me. Oh I better not let Thalia see or else I'm losing 20 dollars.

"Don't even try wiping those tears away because I can hear you sniffing." She said as I was trying to wipe my tears away.

"Ahh little Nico has a heart." Annabeth mocked.

"Whatever Annie." And I know that got me under her skin.

"Don't call me Annie."

"Well don't call me little Nico."

"Fine!"

"Yeah I won the great Annabeth Chase"

"Oh shut up Nico"

We were going to continue fighting until Percy's phone rang.

"Uh I need to take this." (A/N: The following is his conversation with Rachel his girlfriend)

"Hello."

"Oh hey babe what you doing?" I think I saw a hint of disappointment in Annabeth's eyes but as quick as I saw it, it left so it was probably just my imagination.

"Oh I'm over at a friend's house, but I'll see you tomorrow okay I'll see you then bye." (A/N: That's the end of that conversation.)

"So who was that?" Thalia asked

"Oh no other than miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy's girlfriend." Grover said laughing

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" Annabeth said a little disappointed

"Oh I must have forgotten" Just to tell you guys we all hate Rachel she's an annoying brat who thinks she can get anyone or anything she wants just because her daddy's rich. I really don't see what Percy sees in her.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Annabeth said. We heard the door creek open and then we heard her scream Luke. Percy's head immediately shot up and then they walked into the room.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Luke." I swear Percy's face was red with anger or was it jealousy or was it both. Oh this is going to be fun.

"Hi I'm Luke nice to meet you." He said and the he kissed Annabeth. Now Percy was really angry because he was made his hands into fist and started mumbling things under his breath.

Then Luke sat down and Annabeth sat on his lap. This got Percy so mad that he got up and left. Well there goes my ride home. And then Annabeth got up and chased after him which just left a very angry Luke who was cussing about his girlfriend leaving him to go comfort a stupid friend. Then he walked out with all of us following them. What we saw left us all dumbfounded. Percy and Annabeth were kissing and Luke was standing there holding a knife in his hand. This isn't going to be as good as I thought it would be.

**That's it I left a little cliff hanger for you guys so I hope you enjoyed the story I will try to update as soon as possible. And don't forget the more you review the faster I post.**


	4. Crazy boyfriend

**A/N: I know it's been like three weeks since I updated but I've been busy and I had writers block, but don't worry I have finally found a way to continue the story. Oh I'm going to go back to when they were watching the movie and then continue on I know you probably don't want to hear it again but it is important for what's going to happen in the story. Well enough about me here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or else I'd be Rick Riordan and that be weird cause I'm a girl. O.o**

**Annabeth's POV**

We were all huddled around the TV watching the Titanic. Nico and Thalia were sitting on the couch farthest from the TV then it was me and Percy in the middle and on the other couch were Silena and Becendorf. Grover was sitting on the floor and Juniper on the recliner using his head as her foot rest. Now back to the movie, as the movie went on I kept thinking why I can't have a love story like that. I would love to have someone who would like me for me and nothing else but I guess that only happens in fairytales.

Then toward the end of the movie when the ship started sinking we all started crying even Nico who had started a bet with Thalia, so I guess we all pretty much know he lost. Then they started arguing and then I joined, we would have continued if Percy's phone had not rung.

"Hello." Percy said let's just say stupidly

"Oh hey babe what you doing?" Babe who is he calling babe?

"Oh I'm over at a friend's house, but I'll see you tomorrow okay I'll see you then bye." Who does he need to see and what do I care it's not like I'm jealous… okay I'm jealous!

Thalia raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh no other than miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy's girlfriend." Grover said laughing

That's when I finally had the guts to say something, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend?"

"Oh I must have forgotten" That's the only smart think he could think of really!

I was about to say something else but I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it"

I walked over to the door and opened it little to find my good for nothing boyfriend standing there. I screamed Luke a little too excitedly so he wouldn't get mad like last time.

_Flashback_

_I was walking over to Luke's apartments all happy that I was going to see him because it was going to be our year anniversary. He said that he had a whole fancy dinner planed out for us and I was super excited. And I know what you guys are thinking isn't the guy sup post to pick up the girl when they're going on a date. Well I was too stupid to notice that. Well as I was saying I was walking toward he's house and then I saw him the kissing another women. I ran up to him and pulled the apart then I grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt and slapped him on each cheek. Then I turned to the red headed boyfriend stealer and slapped her._

"_What the hell!" Luke screamed at me_

"_Who is this?" The red head asked_

"_I'm his girlfriend!"_

"_I don't even know here, go Rachel I'll call you later" Luke said and with that the girl ran away._

"_What do you mean you don't even know me."_

"_That means I'm pretending not to know you so I can keep up the affair with her."_

"_What the hell Luke you say affair like if it was nothing. Well it is something so I am breaking up with you." There were tears rolling down my cheeks as I started walking away but then he grabbed my wrist really hard._

"_Oh no you can't break up with me." And with that he carried me into his home and he hit me._

_END of FLASHBACK_

We walked into the living room and everyone was staring at us. I walked in with a look on my face that said help-me-this-guy-is-a-maniac. But I guess all of them where too stupid to actually notice.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Luke."

"Hi I'm Luke nice to meet you." If you thought he said it in a friendly way then you are completely wrong. He said like they were all disgusted people who don't deserve to know him.

Then he grabbed me and kissed me I just stood there not kissing back and holding back tears. When he pulled away he whispered in my ear, "Be a good girlfriend or you get to meet my fist again."

He pulled me through the couch I was already sitting at and then sat me on his lap. Well this is officially awkward and disgusting. I looked over at all my friends, Nico sat there grinning like this was the best show he's every watched, Thalia didn't look very happy, Silena looked like she was disappointed with my boyfriend if only they knew I hated him, Beckendorf looked kind of uncomfortable and I get it who wouldn't be, Juniper looked like she was disappointed in me and to tell the truth I was disappointed in myself to because I didn't have the guts to tell anyone about what Luke did to me. I looked over at Grover and he looked uncomfortable too. Then I turned towards Percy and he was red like really red a tomato would be jealous. Then he stood up and left I don't know what came over me but I stood up and chased after him. I'm pretty sure Luke would get back at me for this but right now I didn't care I wanted to make sure Percy was okay.

"Percy!" I saw him but he completely ignored me. I ran up to him, grabbed him and spun him around so he was facing me.

"What!" I winced

"You left. Why?"

**Percy's POV**

I felt like screaming that I was jealous of that pig, "Why because he's a jerk and.." I wa going to say that I liked her but she cut me off.

"I know he's a jerk, he's a fuckin two timing jerk." Her voice was cracking and it looked like she was going to start crying. I felt sorry for her and angry at Luke for hurting her, I felt like punching the shit outta him. I went over to her and hugged her and felt like the best hug in the world like she was suppost to be there.

When she pulled away she was staring at me then I decided to finish saying what she cut off, "And because I like you"

"What"

"I like you Annabeth, I know I've only known you for like sixteen ours but it feels like I've known you all my life."

"I like you too."

That made my heart stop beating and then beat faster. I never felt like this when I was with Rachel. I didn't notice how close we were to each other until I could feel her breathe on my face. Then I did the least expected I kissed her. It was the best kiss ever I felt like I was in heaven and flying at the same time. The bad thing is that our friends and Luke had to come in and interrupt our kiss.

"Why the hell are you kissing this loser." Luke said and me being the stupid person I am didn't notice that he was holding a knife in his hand.

"Luke he's not a loser, he is much better than you will ever be."

With that he grabbed her and held the knife to her neck. My friends looked too freaked out to actually do anything so they just stood there petrified.

"Luke let go of me, you're hurting me."

"You are going to pay for kissing this piece of garbage!"

"Don't touch her!" I know stupid thing to say but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Oh no I so scared of you." He said mocking me. Then he sliced Annabeth's arm.

"Ahh, Luke please stop." She was crying now. From the corner of my eye I saw Beckendorf calling the police at least someone had a brain.

I lunged at Luke which you can say was a bad idea because he slammed me into the wall.

"That teaches you to mess with me." Then he grabbed Annabeth again and sliced her other arm and both legs. I wanted to go help but I couldn't move.

"Luke please stop!" I don't get why the guys weren't doing anything to help. "Guys don't just stand there do something."

I saw Grover, Beckendorf and Nico lung at Luke but before they got a chance to rescue Annabeth he stabbed her in the gut.

**I know I left another cliff hanger so please don't hate me but this is probably the longest chapter I've written, enjoy! And there's also a poll on my profile about what story I should write next.**


End file.
